love forever
by sarah solorzano
Summary: La historia transcurre en Eclipse 2 semanas antes de la pelea. A Bella le ocurre lo peor que le pudo haber pasado: Edward la engaña con Tanya :O ¿Podra Bella darle una tercera oportunidad? ¿En realidad Edward la engaño? ¿Sera Tanya una zorra? ¡Descubrelo leyendo este fic!


Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los utilizamos para esta historia.

Pov. Bella

Faltaba una semana para la graduación y solo una semana y 2 días para que Victoria y su ejército de neófitos vinieran a atacar. Hoy llegarían los del clan Denali los Cullen estaban muy emocionados por presentármelos.

Alice iba a venir a recogerme me quedaría a dormir en su casa todo el fin de semana empezando desde hoy viernes. La verdad no se como hace para que Charlie haga lo que ella quiere. Me encontraba en mi habitación sentada en mi mecedora escuchando como Alice y Edward discutían sobre debía ponerme.

-Alice, hace frío y no quiero que Bella se resfrié-dijo el

-Pero se la presentaremos a Tanya; y quiero que luzca mucho mas hermosa que ella y con esto lo hará- dijo ella mostrándole un vestido de color azul fuerte.

Ninguno parecía dar su brazo a torcer y fue allí donde mi paciencia se agoto

-¡YA BASTA!¡YO NUNCA VOY A PODER ESTAR MAS BONITA QUE UN VAMPIRO!-por cierto ¿quién es tanya? - dije suavizando mi tono de voz. Baje la cabeza, apenada, pues nunca les gritaba; se hizo un incomodo silencio yo seguía esperando una respuesta.

Sentí como la fría mano de Edward tomaba mi barbilla y levantaba mi cara con delicadeza.

-Bella, amor, tu eres la cosa mas hermosa que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia - dijo eso mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar; para luego rozar sus labios con los míos; escuchamos un carraspeo y a regañadientes nos separamos.

-Está bien Alice usare lo que tu digas. - dije derrotada.

-Pero amor - dijo Edward - me niego! Bella podría enfermarse, y es mi última palabra - dijo decidido

-Está bien, está bien, llegaremos a un acuerdo, que te parece este vestido - nos mostró uno color crema con escote en "V" de tirantes con un lazo negro debajo del busto, unas mallas negras y zapatillas del mismo color.

-No lo sé, es muy bonito y sé que se le vería hermoso...ok, pero tendrá que llevar un suéter arriba

-¡SI! - respondió Alice aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, quiero ir de caza, las veré mas tarde.

Este se acerco a besarme, de una forma que solo el podía hacer, demostrándome su cariño.

-Adiós Bella mía - dijo - adiós enana - vi como saltaba por la ventana y espere temerosa a que mi tortura comenzara.

-¡bueno es hora de alistarse! - parloteo alice demasiado emocionada mientras me empujaba hacia el baño.

Al salir alice tenía todo un quit de maquillaje sobre mi cama; gemí.

Mientras ella hacia lo suyo, deje volar mi mente, imaginándome a Edward y a mí en nuestro prado…

Adentrando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que alice me llamaba.

-bella, bella, ¡BELLA! - grito alice brinque del susto

- ¿Qué curre alice? - dije despreocupada

-¿Qué ocurre?, ocurre que te tienes que cambiar, para después tomar una pequeña merienda e irnos.

Se movía como un torbellino por todo mi cuarto.

Me cambien en unos minutos; me mire al espejo, realmente me veía muy bien tanto que no me reconocía, tenía el cabello secado de una manera que solo puede verse en las películas o en las TV novelas; el vestido hacia buena figura, resaltando mis atributos.

-muchas gracias alice ¡me encanta! - la abrace

-para eso son las hermanas, te quiero mucho bella, y siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea - me devolvió el abrazo.

Bajamos, alice dijo que esperara en la sala

Al regresar, traía una bolsa "CHANNEL" y de allí saco una trampa mortal… unas zapatillas.

-¡oh no! Ni creas que me las pondré

-oh claro que si ¡por favor! - hizo cara de cachorro abandonado, no pude decirle que no.

Hizo que practicara con ellas y caminara como modelo ¬¬. Suerte que no me tropecé llegue a acostumbrarme a los zapatos, los sentía más cómodos

-¡Súper bells ¡ ¡no te has caído!, vamos ya es tiempo de partir.

Subimos a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad, cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que tenia ningún suéter, Edward se iba a enfadar.

-a por cierto ponte esto - me dio un hermoso abrigo negro.

Entramos a la casa, al parecer aun no llegaba nadie se me hizo raro que Edward no estuviera allí para recibirnos subimos al tercer piso donde se encuentra el cuarto de Edward. Se escucho como si algo se cayera, alice también lo noto.

Me gire a verla interrogante, el rostro de alice era inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión la tome de los hombros, pero no reacciono cuando volvió en si por su cara cruzaron varias emociones; primero enojo, luego asco y de nuevo enojo.

Parecía que no iba a decir nada así que me adelante por el pasillo, alice me detuvo tomándome de la mano y mirándome suplicante, algo pasaba lo sabía, si no porque había de detenerme.

Sentí la necesidad de ir a ver que ocurría; corrí lo que me quedaba de pasillo alice me siguió.

La puerta estaba entre abierta así que la empuje.

-¡bella no espera! - me advirtió

Pero yo ya no la escuchaba estaba en shock al ver lo que tenía enfrente; una escena totalmente desgarradora para mi corazón…

espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten que piensan =D


End file.
